The following publications are believed to represent the current state of the art and are hereby incorporated by reference:    U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,320,272; 5,796,471; 7,311,000; 6,946,751; 7,342,323; 7,221,438; 7,281,891; 6,646,725; 7,391,506; 6,687,036; and 4,651,017;    US Published Patent Applications 2007/0158493; 2008/0210881; 2009/0099702; and 2009/0046289;    Japanese Patents JP 11271350 and JP 11133049;    Mayor et al., Two-Dimensional Vector Wind Fields from Volume Imaging Lidar Data, Journal of Applied Meteorology 40:1331-1346 (2001);    Piironen et al, Accuracy Analysis of Wind Profiles Calculated from Volume Imaging Lidar Data, Journal of Geophysical Research 100:25559-25567; and    Vaughn et al, Laser Doppler Velocimetry Applied to the Measurement of Local and Global Wind, Wind Engineering 13:1-15.    William T. Buttler et al, Remote sensing of three dimensional winds with elastic Lidar: explanation of maximum cross-correlation method, Boundary-Layer Meteorology 101: 305-328, 2001    Ichiro Matsui et al, Wind profiling by a conical-scanning time correlation Lidar, Japanese journal of applied physics, Vol 29, No 2, February 1990, pp. 441-444.    Nobuo Sugimoto et al, An improved method for wind measurement with a conical-scanning correlation Lidar, Japanese Journal of applied physics, Vol 37 (1998), pp. 5598-560.    Ting-i Wang, G. R. Ochs, and R. S. Lawrence, Wind measurements by the temporal cross-correlation of the optical scintillations Applied Optics, Vol. 20, Issue 23, pp. 4073-4081 (1981).